


What I Want

by silentdescant



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t matter that the office was utterly empty, that all the lights were off except those in Harvey’s office, Mike still felt exposed and on display, standing naked in a room with glass walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/gifts).



> Sarah and I had a little challenge today: write each other a 1.5k fic based on a vague prompt. She wanted Harvey being dominant, so I pretty much had free rein. I did fail at limiting myself to 1.5k, though. Oops.

It didn’t matter that the office was utterly empty, that all the lights were off except those in Harvey’s office, Mike still felt exposed and on display, standing naked in a room with glass walls. The fact that the office was in a high rise didn’t matter either; he was standing with his cock out to the world. He clenched his left hand tight around his right wrist and fought not to move.

Harvey was on the couch, watching him. His legs were kicked up, crossed at the ankles on the coffee table, and he was still completely dressed. Yes, his tie was hanging untied around his neck, and yes, his vest and shirt were both unbuttoned, revealing a thin sliver of skin all the way down to his belt, but he was covered, and it was a huge contrast to Mike’s chilled, bare body.

“Are you gonna get hard for me?” Harvey asked, glancing pointedly at Mike’s dick. It was only half-hard; he blamed the temperature of the room, though he knew that wasn’t the only reason his cock was slow to rise. Mike opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get the words out, Harvey continued, “This is going to be way less fun for me if you’re not hard.”

“I’m working on it,” Mike said through gritted teeth.

“You need some help?” Harvey taunted. He took a long drag off the joint held between two fingers and held the smoke in for several long seconds. He let it out then, slow and steady, eyes closed and head dropping onto the back of the couch.

That was almost enough to do it for Mike, really; he let his gaze slip down from Harvey’s face, the cloud of smoke dissipating above him, down the long line of his throat and the sparse hair on his chest peeking through the sides of his shirt. His cock twitched, hardening more, but Mike couldn’t get over the exposure of the glass walls and the heavy weight of Harvey’s expectations.

Harvey put the joint in an ashtray and pushed himself up off the couch. He looked around the room and fanned himself, then wrangled off his jacket. “Getting hot in here, isn’t it?”

It wasn’t. Goosebumps raced across Mike’s upper arms and he flexed his fingers behind his back. Harvey’s vest followed his jacket, both thrown over the back of the couch with a carelessness that nonetheless saved them from unnecessary wrinkling. Mike watched him pull the sides of his shirt out of his pants as he paced around the office, exposing more of his torso. He even caught sight of a flush on Harvey’s pale skin. It confused him.

Harvey’s belt went the way of his jacket, and he bent to retrieve the joint, plucking it from the ashtray with his thumb and forefinger. He came back to stand in front of Mike and unbuttoned his pants while he took another drag. This time he blew the smoke right in Mike’s face.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Mike,” he said. “You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“I know.”

Harvey looked down at Mike’s cock again, and that should’ve helped him, he should’ve reveled in Harvey’s gaze, but instead his erection flagged as humiliation churned in his gut. Harvey chuckled, wisps of sweet smoke escaping his lips. Mike swayed towards him.

“Ask for help if you need it.”

“Help me,” Mike said, before the words had even fully left Harvey’s mouth.

Harvey gave him a glare.

“Please, Harvey, help me.”

They had a brief staring contest, but Mike’s plea worked. Harvey stepped closer. Mike leaned towards him again, craving contact, but Harvey just mirrored him, keeping a careful distance between them.

“You cold, Mike?” he asked softly. “I guess this glass isn’t very insulating, is it? Cold night, heat’s turned off… Must be freezing in here.”

Mike nodded.

“You wanna know why I can’t feel it? I think it’s the weed. Yeah, that must be it. I bet you’d love some right now, wouldn’t you? I bet you’re just dying for a taste of this burning your lungs, warming you from the inside out.”

“Yes,” Mike hissed, ashamed of himself as he admitted it.

Harvey stepped back, laughing loud and bright and manic. “Guess what, Mike? It’s against the rules. None for you.”

“Harvey, please, I need—I need _something_.”

“Come on, Mike,” Harvey said, turning around with a pitiful, playful expression. “Can’t you do it for me? Just because I want you to? I thought you would do anything I asked.”

“I would, I _do_ , I just can’t—”

“I’m not gonna touch you, Mike. That’s against the rules too, and you don’t want to break my rules, do you?”

“No.”

Harvey pulled down the zipper of his slacks and stuffed his hand into his boxers. Mike could see him stroking himself through the thin fabric. “Mike,” he said, “I’m _so fucking hard_. You’re holding up the proceedings here.”

Mike’s cock throbbed, thickening at the sight, but his erection wasn’t nearly as impressive as it should’ve been. He narrowed his focus to Harvey’s hand, imagined it touching him instead, and tried to ignore the chill of the room and the very real possibility that anyone could come into the office and see them. He’s worked late often enough, or come back for forgotten files or to make copies, that it’s all too easy to imagine other associates or paralegals doing the same.

He clenched his teeth, hands curled into fists at the small of his back, and whispered, “Harvey, please, help me.”

Without warning, Harvey dropped to his knees and shuffled forward, closing the distance between them. Mike’s breath caught in his throat; he couldn’t even believe what he was seeing. But instead of reaching for his cock, Harvey reached for Mike’s hips. He held Mike steady with one hand, and brought the joint to his lips with the other.

“Oh _god_ ,” Mike gasped.

Harvey leaned in and blew out a steady stream of smoke right onto Mike’s cock, and yeah, that did it. He was fully hard in seconds and warmth radiated through him. He felt lightheaded and wondered if he could get a contact high from this.

“Jesus fuck, Harvey,” he said.

“That’s better.”

“Are you gonna let me come?” Mike asked.

Harvey pushed back to his feet, surprisingly graceful for someone as obviously intoxicated as he was at the moment, and shrugged.

“No,” he said as he turned away. “I just wanted you hard. It’s much more fun this way.”

Harvey went to his desk and picked something up, then tossed it Mike’s way. He caught it easily, was apparently meant to catch it, as Harvey didn’t reprimand him for moving is hands from behind his back, and stretched it out. It was a thin strip of leather with a row snaps at each end. Mike’s shoulders slumped.

“Harvey—”

“Put it on,” Harvey said dismissively. “It’s time to play.”

“All that, and you’re not even gonna let me come?”

“Nope.”

“That’s not fair!”

Harvey snuffed out the joint and popped a handful of M&Ms into his mouth. “Did I ever give you any reason to expect fairness? This is about me, and this is about getting what I want. What I want is for you to be hard while I play with you. What I want is to humiliate you. What I want is for you to obey. You get how this works now?”

Mike wrapped the strap around his cock and balls and snapped it.

“Tighter.”

“Fuck you,” Mike said, but he tightened the strap to the last snap nevertheless. Finished, he returned his hands to their place at the small of his back and straightened his shoulders.

Harvey gave him an appraising glance and nodded approvingly. “All right, let’s get this party started.”

“Some party,” Mike grumbled.

Harvey pulled his tie from around his neck; the slithering whisper of the fabric sounded oddly foreboding in the otherwise silent room. Mike didn’t bother protesting when Harvey wrapped the tie around his eyes and knotted it at the back of his head, blinding him. There was a brief rustling of more fabric, and Mike wondered if Harvey was undressing now that Mike couldn’t see him. But then he felt another strip of fabric at his lips.

“Is that my tie?” he asked.

“What, like I’m going to ruin one of mine?” Harvey replied. “Open.”

Mike obeyed and Harvey circled the tie twice around Mike’s head, doubling it up and knotting it right against his lips so the tails hung down and tickled his chest. Mike tried to ask, “Now what?” but all that came through the makeshift gag was a mumble. The motion of it set the tails of the tie brushing lightly against his chest again, though, and the soft hint of sensation made him shiver.

“Now I get to have some fun,” Harvey said. Mike didn’t know what that meant; he was blindfolded, gagged, and though his hands weren’t tied, he wasn’t allowed to move. He was hard, but he couldn’t come, and he’d been ordered to stand as still as a statue in the center of Harvey’s office. Harvey didn’t even have a crop or a paddle here, so unless he was going to get creative with some office supplies, Mike knew he wasn’t going to get warmed up with a beating either. He shivered again.

“It is so stifling in here,” Harvey said, like a revelation. Mike honestly didn’t know whether he was lying and teasing or if the weed had affected him that much. He listened closely to the rustle of fabric. This time he knew Harvey was undressing. It was just like Harvey to deny him the pleasure of watching as he bared his skin.

“And look at you,” Harvey continued, “such a perfect addition to my office. Maybe I should keep you here until morning. Or even longer. You know how much I love to decorate with pretty things. I bet Donna would approve.”

Mike flushed and felt a burst of satisfaction—at least the humiliation warmed him a little.

“I know she’d love to stare at your bare ass all day.” Harvey’s voice sounded very close when he added, “I prefer your cock, though.”

Harvey slapped it, making Mike cringe and curl his body inward. It wasn’t a hard slap, was in fact gentle compared to the force Harvey usually applied, but it was _unexpected_ , and that was enough to throw Mike off-balance. He bit down on the gag—on his damp tie, fuck, there’s another one ruined—and tried to concentrate. The blood rushing in his ears finally quieted and he heard the wet rasp of skin and lube.

Harvey was jerking himself off, where Mike couldn’t see or taste or touch. He could barely even hear it, the teasing bastard. Mike moaned, pleading.

“I told you,” Harvey said, sounding breathless now, “this isn’t about you. This is about me. And what I want is… I want to mark you, fuck. Wanna mark that fucking cock. It’s mine, you hear me?”

Mike moaned again in reply and hoped Harvey would take the wordless noise as a yes.

Sure enough, Harvey’s panting breaths became louder, harsher, drowning out the sound of his hand on his cock, and after a tense groan, Mike felt the hot splatter of come on his cock and hips. It dripped down his pelvis and down his cock, and that put him right at the edge; he thought he might’ve even come untouched if it hadn’t been for the fucking cock ring. He thrust his hips forward anyway, hoping for more, hoping for a touch, and was rewarded with Harvey rubbing his cock against Mike’s, wiping himself clean. It only lasted a moment, though, and then Harvey was gone and Mike could hear him dressing, zipping his pants and buttoning his shirt.

“You can get on your knees now,” Harvey said dismissively. Mike released a breath and lowered himself, sinking down without taking his hands from behind his back. Harvey didn’t make any sounds of approval; maybe he wasn’t even watching anymore. Mike tracked him around the room and back down to the couch and waited. He wanted to ask, but of course he couldn’t.

“We have all night and I’m tired,” Harvey said. It was past midnight when they started; they had maybe four hours, on the safe side. Mike’s heart raced. He wanted to see a clock, or even the window, make sure the sun was still far from rising. “Why don’t you just wait right there for a while before round two?”

Harvey had always said he would push Mike’s limits. Apparently he was set on pushing the limits of propriety tonight as well. Mike could do nothing but hope that Harvey would be finished with him before the first associates filtered in to work in the morning.

 _fin_.


End file.
